The analog signals received at the input of a tuner include a set of transmitted channels within the 5-6 GHz frequency band, for example. These signals are modulated with OFDM-type modulations. The tuner has a down converted reception channel whose purpose is to select the desired channel and to output a signal on the in-phase channel (channel I) and on the quadrature channel (channel Q). This signal is then converted into a digital signal and demodulated to provide a data stream conforming to the MPEG standards, for example, which will be decoded to deliver the information initially transmitted.
The tuner also has an upconverted channel which allows a signal of the OFDM type to be remodulated and which allows a single-channel signal in the frequency band being considered, for example 5-6 GHz, to be transmitted from the tuner output.
Currently, two types of tuner architecture are used for receivers in the 5-6 GHz band. A first architecture is of the super-heterodyne type. However, this does not allow the tuner to be completely integrated. A second type of architecture is the ZIF, or zero intermediate frequency type, which allows the tuner to be more readily integrated. However, this presents a poorer rejection of the channels adjacent to the desired channel.